


Winter and the warmth

by Dulcet_coffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Clothes Fitting, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Post-Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, levi sees snow for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcet_coffee/pseuds/Dulcet_coffee
Summary: Erwin goes to order a Winter coat for Levi, and the latter sees snow for the first timeorThe official art pieces are nice prompts ;)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Winter and the warmth

“That’s the place.”  
Erwin rounded to a stop and canted his head to the side, judging the weather a little too cold to take his hands out. Levi turned and gave him a quick glance before staring at the shop in question.   
“Looks posh.” He nodded.   
“That’s what you’ve said about every place here, ” Erwin chuckled and begun a leisurely pace, making sure Levi followed. “There’s not many people out this evening.”  
“That’s cause they’re not masochists who love freezing their balls off.”  
“Levi!”  
“You know it’s true.”  
It was Winter, and although there weren’t any signs of snow yet, the weather felt unfairly chilly and sharp. Frost covered the cobblestone, though, and had sent Erwin skidding a few inches more times than necessary. To his luck, only Levi had witnessed those moments.   
They passed tall stone pillars which upheld a short canopy meant to shield the pavement and shops from the elements. Unfortunately, it also shielded the walkway from the sun, resulting in an ice rink; which is precisely why they opted for the main road.   
The shop front was decorated lavishly, and the door was half glass bordered elegantly with carved wood. He heard Levi snort before taking the cold handle and leading them inside. A sweet bell went off and a red-nosed clerk came rushing in from a hidden corner.   
“Welcome, welcome!” He called merrily, and Erwin nodded with a polite smile. “Commander Erwin and Captain Levi! What an honour to serve you as my customers, please, take a seat!”  
The man was short and plump, wearing a dense layer of sweaters and jumpers knitted from some soft wool. They were ushered to two armchairs without a chance to say a word, before the man came dashing away again.  
“It’s alright,” He told Levi, who looked decisively grumpier since before they entered. “It won’t take a moment.”   
“You better buy me tea after this.”  
“I’ll buy you all the tea you need as long as you cooperate now.” He sank back and started unwrapping his scarf, the temperature in the room not allowing for wearing this many clothes. “On the terms that it sells from the tea budget.”   
Levi had already opened his mouth before Erwin could finish.  
“But,” Erwin quickly rushed in, “We’re in the capital. There’s far more choice here. Not to mention, the budget comes directly from my own pocket.”  
He grinned, and despite Levi’s glower, he could recognise a semblance of interest in his eye.  
“You’ve got a dea-”  
“Sorry to keep you waiting.” The clerk whisked back with a clipboard and measuring tape wound loosely round his neck. “What would you like to place an order on?”  
Levi shifted irritably in his seat.  
“I would like to order a tailored trench coat with the insignia, for my Captain.” Erwin smiled and gestured to his own. “Winter has come, and we seem to be in short supply of his size.”  
The man nodded all the while.  
“Yes, yes, of course.” He looked at Levi. “Would you like to step up on the raised dais here so I could take your measurements?”  
It was near invisible to the untrained eye, but Erwin could pick out the stiffness in Levi’s rise and walk, the boredom emanating from his otherwise indifferent features. He walked dutifully and raised his arms placidly while the man hurried to jot down numbers and loop the tape around him.  
Erwin stared at the display for a little longer before taking his cheek in a hand and looking round the crowded shop. It was stuffed full of folded clothing and fabrics and mannequins on display (Erwin was secretly thankful Levi didn’t have a fear of mannequins, as a number of new cadets did) and sewing machines of every shape and colour. He would have a look at the machinery, but realised he’d probably leave it in a corner to gather dust due to a lack of free time.   
The tape was looped around Levi’s hips now, and Erwin couldn’t stave the small smile that crept on his lips at Levi’s murderous expression. Although, he did feel rather sorry for the man, and knew he genuinely took stress from the situation. He’s definitely going to buy some tea to make up for it.   
Not a moment too soon, the clerk was done and Levi came marching back. Erwin got up, and already reached for his wallet.  
“Less fabric will need to be used to make this, due to the size, so the price is a little lower.” The clerk passed the clipboard, and Erwin took one glance at the number before handing over a wad of cash.  
“Thank you,” He returned the paper with a pleasant smile before nodding his head and leading way to the door.   
“Come again soon!”   
The bell rang a last time as they shuffled out, and heard the distant farewell. The cold weather was back, and he saw Levi’s hands take a dive for his pockets.  
“That much money?” He asked Erwin, his eyes wider than usual. “I didn’t know that stuff was so expensive.”  
“Well, it is handmade. And the closer you get to the centre, the higher the price.”  
He was busy fumbling with his scarf, shuffling slowly behind Levi, before he heard a soft _oh_. He looked up in mild alarm, before seeing Levi was fine, and rooted to the edge of the stone pillars.  
“What’s that?” He heard him ask, strung still.   
Erwin froze in his ministrations to look out across the street. There, with not a gust of wind to hurry them, were a number of small, delicate snowflakes. They fell softly from the sky, pirouetting silently and daintily. With the streets empty and air thick with frost, the scene was given a supple silence that clouded the atmosphere and paired with the appearance of the snow. He saw Levi reach out to touch one, with a soft and amazed expression drawn on his features. Erwin felt a warm smile spread on his own, at the childlike curiosity that only came unguarded.   
“That’s snow.” Erwin replied, and stepped next to him, watching Levi stare at his palm where several small water drops now resided. “It’s basically frozen water, and a little like rain. Except, snow forms thicker, and is colder.”  
“You mean this is the stuff that covers everything in a white sparkly mess? Like in the book?” Levi held out his hand to catch another, and this time it didn’t have the time to melt before Levi could see the crystalline structure. “These tiny… snow drops? I don’t buy it.”  
Erwin chuckled, and finished winding the scarf around himself.  
“You will, when they cover the entire HQ in ‘white sparkly stuff’ for weeks on end. Now, I highly suggest we make a _run_ to the tea shop before returning to the carriage. A little wind, and you’ll be acquainted with snow more than you need be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel welcome to leave kudos or any comments! Feels a little too short idk. I've wanted to write something based off the official arts for the longest time, but never quite got round to it. Hopefully at least one of you could guess what official this was based off of :o


End file.
